


Your curves are beautiful.

by No_Sleephours



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Appreciation, Body Positivity, Insecurity, M/M, Negative Thoughts, hip dips, oof, sad attempt at humor at the end, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Sleephours/pseuds/No_Sleephours
Summary: Kid wakes up to the sun and a curious Law, nothing strange, but he certainly didn’t expect for Law to say what he did.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Your curves are beautiful.

The soft sound of waves brushing up against the Polar Tang woke a certain redhead. He was curled up within the safety of the submarine next to his lover, Trafalgar Law, the surgeon of death. This was one of the rare moments where their ships met at the same island. Kid and Law spent most of their nights talking over Den den mushis. They sometimes fell asleep on call, they sometimes got attacked on call which caused the other to worry so much about his lover, and so much more. Being in each other's arms and knowing the other was safe next to you, was comforting. 

They had only been at their current island for 2 days, but they've spent almost every moment in each other's warmth. On days like this, Kid would usually wake up to Law reading some kind of medical book or Law would be running his fingers through Kid's soft red locks. This morning was different though, Kid awoke to hands trailing down his sides and soft kisses pressed against his belly. 

"Mm..? Trafalgar, the fuck are you doing?!" he grumbled as he shifted his hips a bit. Soft light brown eyes fell between his legs where Law had decided to lay. It wasn't anything inappropriate, Law was simply just looking at Kid, but his eyes were filled with something Kid wasn't really used to seeing. 

It was adoration. That emotion only sprang into Law's eyes when talking about Corazon or his crew. Sometimes Kid felt like Law didn't love him like he did everyone else, simply because he had never stared at him with that look. 

"I'm simply exploring your body, Eustass-ya.." That made Kid frown, there were some parts of his body he didn't want Law to see. Law was one of the only people in the world that Kid wanted validation from, certain parts of his body felt like he didn't deserve it. 

"You don't have to, my body isn't interesting at all." Law cocked a brow and looked up. "Kid, you know every inch of me. You have memorized the shape and proper measurements of my tattoos, you know that I'll be sick by looking at my hands, you know each and every scar left on my body, but" his eyes slowly fell back onto Kid as he kissed just below the other's belly button. 

"I don't know any inch of you, Eustass.." Kid suddenly regretted being naked because now Law would definitely pick on those stretches on his skin and the dips in his hips, he especially hated those parts. 

"Trafalgar, I-" the red head snapped his mouth shut and looked down at the yellow eyed man. Kid didn't want to admit his insecurities, that would make him weak, right? Law only hummed in his response and continued looking down Kid's body. 

The inked hands traced further down and made it to Kid's hips. Slowly, his hands traced the dip in his lover's hips and he smiled softly. Law had already noticed the stretch marks while placing kisses down Kid's body before he awoke, but the hip dips were something that went unnoticed. 

During his time exploring, he began to fall in love with Kid's body more than he already had. Kid had beautiful curves that Law loves to stare at, thick thighs that were fun to nip at, stretches marks that touched from lower his abdomen to the sides of his hips, and dips in his hips that Law enjoyed tracing. 

"Kid, you know I love you dearly, that includes every inch of you.." Law whispered softly as he stared at his lover's body. "I love your stretch marks, I have them myself, and I think they look absolutely beautiful on you.." his lips pressed against each mark he could find which caused Kid to squirm a bit. 

The red head didn't expect for the other to like his "imperfections". On his body were things he wasn't proud of. The fact that he didn't have an arm made him feel so undesirable, his scars that stretched across his face and shoulders, those stretches that surrounded his lower abdomen and near his thighs, and those dips in his hips that were so obvious if he didn't wear loose fitting pants. His body wasn't something he loved. 

"I love the dips in your hips, tracing them warms my heart. I love your strech marks, I could kiss them for days... Your scars are just as beautiful as your eyes, they're deep and tell a story.. Wow, and your curves..." Law had sat up to look into his lover's eyes which were filled with shock and disbelief. 

"Your curves are beautiful.. I love every inch of you, Eustass-ya.." Kid's brain froze as he stared at the other captain. None of those he'd been with had ever expressed their love for his body, Law saying this was unusual but very much appreciated. 

"On these seas, we won't always be there for each other.. Hell, one day we could break up or die, life happens. My point is, you can't love anyone else if you don't love yourself Eustass." Law moved up to sit on Kid's hips, and then he kissed him gently. 

It was a chaste kiss that made them both feel warm and comforted. Kid loved this dork, it would take awhile for him to actually listen to the German's words, but it'll still happen. 

Kid pulled away and looked into Law's eyes. Their lips were only inches apart and their foreheads pressed against one another. "You love all of me?" Law hummed as he closed his eyes. 

"Even my huge ass tits?" 

"Of course, they make perfect pillows."

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, eh? It's uh, not my greatest work but I tired, soooo :) There are probably spelling errors, so I apologize. This maybe ooc, but eh- I just wanted to write something soft ok?


End file.
